The embodiment relates to an antenna apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
In general, a wireless communication system provides various multimedia services through GPS (global positioning system), Bluetooth, or Internet. In this case, to smoothly provide multimedia service, a high data rate for a huge amount of data must be ensured. To this end, studies and research have been carried out in order to improve the performance of an antenna apparatus. This is because the antenna apparatus substantially makes data communication in a communication terminal. In other words, the antenna apparatus operates at a related resonance frequency band to make data communication.
However, the above antenna apparatus has a problem that components are not coupled with each other with uniform coupling force. In other words, the components in the antenna apparatus may be separated from each other. Therefore, the outer appearance failure of the antenna apparatus may occur, and the electrical performance of the antenna apparatus may be degraded.